Pyros
by INVISIUS
Summary: Because when a girl sinks your boat and just so happens to be your nemesis, steals your brother, and drags you into trouble ,you wonder how you end up wanting to help her. Pirate AU


Pyros

.

.

My head was bowed in what appeared to be a submissive position, but, it was the complete opposite. I wouldn't give this beast of a woman my attention, so the only way to show I didn't care the slightest, was by looking away and spitting on the boards of her ship.

That's what I did of course.

My eyes stung slightly, not from the tears most would be progressing at this point, no, from the intolerable amount of smoke in the air distracting and dimming every sense I had. Sweat creased my brow as I tried to think of a way off of this place, this hell, I now suddenly found myself trapped on.

My teeth were grinding against one another in frustration, the thought of my first mate burning to little bits and pieces didn't help either, as I failed come up with anything that would help me out of this.

Tough gloves with the scent of sweat and a soft hint of lavender grasp my face and pull it up to face the damn woman that caused it all to begin with.

She had a smirk placed tauntingly on her face which was framed with long brown hair, her skin tanned from the months of living on the sea, and her form slight and athletic. Her shoulders were wide, but not to outwards that it would make her look masculine, just enough to make her look stiff and strong.

Blue eyes a playful shade of the ocean stared at me as a grit voice spoke out with practiced and controlled venom,

"Look at me when I'm talking to you cap'n," She licked her lips in both a frightening and teasing way "Mako Kennedy, of the first expeditionary in the Naval forces, for that bitch of a queen."

I had to be careful with my words, I couldn't unintentionally provoke her, that wouldn't get me anywhere…Would it?

"You're the 'Master of the four seas' are you not?" I bared and waited for her to come closer, I had a knife in my sleeve, maybe I could slip it down if I could loose these stupid captors "What's got your interest in me?"

Of course she bent over until she was too close for comfort, her shirt, if it could be considered that, was too tight and short and I could feel her breath on my ear as she whispered

"Who wouldn't be interested in the Queens bitch?" She had guts, I would give her that much, but to insult her highness in front of me? That was a little too much to bear, and I showed it.

In a single brief moment time flew, at an extremely quick and powerful rate might I add, as I leaped upwards and my arms escaped those of a strong raven haired woman and a short boy I grabbed the Avatar and tackled her.

The small switch blade I held onto was now in my mouth, bared down and caressing her neck, as my own two arms held hers pinned down above her head. I straddled the exposed woman with a demanding demeanor and my back craned as I prepared to finish her, that unbearable smirk wasn't hidden from my view and it just caused my anger to flare even more.

Who does she think she is? How aggravate-Click

I felt the tip of a pistol press against the back of my head, I tensed, and a voice rung out.

"Let go of my captain." The voice was cold yet still, I could hear, what was it, fear? I don't know…

The avatars neck bobbed as a warm laugh escaped her, how could she laugh in a situation like this, and she also spoke.

"You should listen to her Flameo. Asa will blow your brains out everywhere if you don't get off." Her smile was open revealing clean white teeth, unexpected for her kind, and I merely moved my head a little. Drawing a small line of blood against what appeared a once perfect neck line with a slow movement. "Then my swabs will have to clean you up…such a waste…"

"If you're trying to scare me it isn't working." She truly didn't care did she? This strange woman "I've dealt with worse."

"Big brother! You've got to stop!" That wasn't…It couldn't be…Bolin?...He wouldn't have, no, he wouldn't have betrayed me to them?...Right?..

Wide emerald eyes gazed down at me in shock and guilt, he was being held against his will or anything and he appeared to have nothing but minor cuts and bruising. I felt a little better, for the moment, seeing Bolin stand there, alive and whole might I add, and in no pain whatsoever.

My pleasure was cut off however when I remembered where we were and what was currently transpiring around me.

"Brother…" He pleaded, his round innocent eyes were begging me silently, we had no one but each other left, but I refused to surrender to her

"What do you want?" I spat on her deck and Bolin gulped nervously

"Please let them tend to you, allow them to-"

"To what? Have us at their mercy?! Bolin stay out of this, as your captain-"I was cut off as that velvet voice started up again

"Captain mm? I don't think so tough guy." Her voice was really starting to irk me now…

"Ikki." Her voice softer now

"Yes'm?" A small girl stepped forward with a glint in her blue eyes, her hair was done up into two side buns and she adorned what appeared to be air acolyte clothing torn and cut into a usable suit

"Please take 'Captain' Kennedy to the swash room." I grit my teeth firmly "And as an added measure, feed him white lotus. To suppress his, mm, urge to set our mast a flame."

After that my world turned black.

.

.

.

Back in these times people were aware of others with 'gifts', though most were unsure of what these gifts were and how they worked, but these people with these gifts were far and few in between. I, Mako Kennedy, was one of the few hundred in the world gifted in such an act, and currently, I was unaware of who the Avatar was. This woman being the divine spectre of Agni herself, gifted in being able to possess all four of the available gifts. Our gift being able to control one of the four main elements of the world, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air but that didn't make us well liked. Possessing all four was usually taboo among benders, such as ourselves, because it was unable to be done, except by the spirit herself.

.

.

.

Darkness. Black as the night, and for all I knew it was night, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. I snapped my fingers, in a measly attempt to summon at least a small flame, but alas nothing appeared.

I sat on the rough floor board of what I was guessing was the Avatars swash room and growled menacingly, I, a naval captain first expeditionary no count, was reduced to sitting upon such disgusting and lewd boarding's.

I felt my way around the dark and unlit room and tripped several times in my attempt to get a feel of what was around me. I panted, still in a slight daze of confusion, and my eyes drooped once more. That herbal tea was really getting at me, and that woman, what did she want with me?

My blood froze at the possibilities, she could torture us for information, she could…No, she would-

"Glad to see your awake Kennedy." I heard the door behind her, I could tell who it was by now by the taunt in her voice and the lightness of her speech, a small fire flickered in the flint of a stout candle "And alive of course."

"Can't say the same for you-"

"Korra Fair." She finished, Korra, the shadows danced on her face and I almost sneered at her

"What do you want from me Korra? Mmm? Are you going to torture me for information? Enslave me? Do tell me what you're planning to do to me so I can at least prepare." I finished snidely, standing on wobbly legs as I began walking towards her

"Don't move to fast there Kennedy, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She chuckled and leaned against the framing of the boards beside her as I continued moving closer towards her, determined to at least finish what I started earlier, but the tea wasn't helping that goal in the slightest

"Shut up." I groaned almost reaching her, I could see the acknowledgement on her face trigger, yet she still did nothing, didn't move, was she jutting at me because of my current state of weakness?

"Slow down-"Then I fell again, this time the last thing I see is two arms catching me and the dull flickering of a flame going out

.

.

.

"For me." My brothers begging words reach my ears, although I'm trying to stay stubborn and prideful, I almost stand up and hug him telling him of course I'll try and talk to the captain without trying to kill her

"No Bo, you know I can't do that, and where's your loyalty to your captain? To your crew and ship?" Cruel words leave my mouth and I see the hurt in his eyes before a brutal determination rouses his green irises

"Sunk along with Pyros!" How could he? Just because the ship sank doesn't mean that I am no longer superior to him and therefore still enforce the rules as well as to all our other surviving, well if any survived they wont last long, members since I am still captain! "As for Korra, Captain Fair, she's not as bad as you think…" Bolin looked me straight in the eyes, for a moment I was almost about to debate him, but the look in his eyes stopped me cold

"Fine, I'll attempt to talk with her." His eyes widened and then he hugged me, I smiled gently and hugged him back with equal love, and soon pulled back and started rushing up the steps

"I'll tell her, trust me, you'll be back up and breathing with everyone else in no time!" He grinned and then the door to the room I now stood in was closed and locked

I'm not sure how much time passed before she got down here and me up from my once dark imprisonment, but I wasn't complaining. When the door opened light flooded me, everywhere, and I examined my surroundings. Her crew was smiling and laughing, doing their duties as well, but they all seemed so happy.

Then Bolin appeared out of virtually nowhere and hugged me in a tight lock,

"Just try to listen to what she has to say, ok?"

"I thought I already agreed to that." I mumbled

"But I know you can be stubborn as an ass, so I had to make sure." His face was gleaming as he let me go and jumped back with a smirk on his face

It had been a while since my brother had seemed this happy…

"So your willing to listen to me now eh?" Korra had a straight poker face on as she looked forward at me, as if examining my very soul

"Mmm." His short and sharp reply, he was on edge again

"Ok, well all you need to know is. 1, don't start a fight if you cant hold your own. 2, listen to the orders of your superiors, which means, well, everyone. 3, do your duty. 4, remain loyal to your captain and quarter master. Questions?" Korra's face still held a certain superiority and seriousness to it

"When can I get off?" I looked her straight in the eyes, demanding not asking

She looked at me for a moment, I thought she was going to try to kill me due to the look in her eyes but I still held myself up, when she started laughing. Yes, laughing, rather exuberantly actually, which only cause my temper to flare.

"O-out of all t-the questions I thought you'd a-ask!" She chuckled, I had to admit, it suited her more than that glare, but then quickly disbanded the thought "W-well, at next dock if you like."

I let myself grin, I was going to get off with Bolin and then report them to my superiors, then be back on a vessel of my own and sailing once more in my own freedom.

"But only you." My inner celebrating ceased as I looked at her

"Bolin?!"

"Staying with us-"

"You should be thankful we're letting you leave in the first place, naval scum." The woman who had held the pistol to my head before was the only one bold enough to interrupt and speak in our conversation

"You're the scum-" I began but was cut off by Korra

"Asami!"

The woman, Asami, looked at Korra and immediantly shrunk back, but not without throwing me one last glare before heading up to a group of men.

"Bolin will be staying with us, because well, in our last raid we lost our only Master carpenter and surgeon and since he has the abilities he does, we're keeping him."

"You cant-"

"Brother…I have to, I can't just leave their ship knowing there are injured men and women on board…" Bolin intervened with a guilty look "I have to…"

"No, Bolin, I won't let you!" My voice raised and my eyes widened as I began summoning my newly regained fire "Bolin!"

I started summoning my bending before I felt air start swirling around me and it started cutting off my supply of oxygen, which meant I was losing my bending…

Wait! They had benders on board?.. Other than me?

"Don't you dare hurt her! If you hurt Korra I'll hurt you with my air and if I hurt you with my air it'll hurt a lot and then you'll get mad but I don't want you mad and if you get mad you might use a lot of bending and I might have to kill you but I don't want to kill you because you're like us and I don't want to lose another bender since there are already so few of us and there are yuons on our heads so please don't hurt our Captain!" The voice of a short airbender squeaked out too quickly for me to catch everything, two buns on her head and her eyes a soft baby gray blue

"Ikki speak slower or he won't understand you." Another girl, that looked similar to Ikki but with only a single bun and swept bangs spoke calmly, looking up from a book she was reading with a small frown

"But Jinora! I only wanted to warn him before-"

"Please Ikki?" Korra stared in amusement, I stared in confusion, and Jinora smiled as Ikki shrugged

"He still can't hurt Kor." She whined but grinned as she hefted me off the air, I tried to bend, but every time, I saw Jinora's hand move and it was cut off as quickly as I set it off

"Fine." I submitted, I couldn't live like this, being a prisoner and having to live once more at the bottom of this damn boat

"Good, now Jin," Korra called to Jinora who stood ready and willing "Show cap'n Kennedy to the swabs."

My eyes widened.

No way. There was no fucking way I was going to allow them to pin me down and use my skills as a…Swabbie…

"Y-you you can't!" My eyes narrowed at the offending avatar

"Oh? Says who?" She sent a wink my way as she strode off, leaving me with the eyes of Asami, Jinora and Ikki

"Try anything to Korra and they're will be a bullet between your eyes, understand?" Asami's eyes had a deep seriousness, devotion, to Korra, I couldn't help but nod

"Yes." I nodded and tensed when I was jumped on by one of the small girls

"This way, this way!" Ikki, the one I assumed to be youngest, pointed as Jinora walked in front of me, clutching a book

"This way Mr. Kennedy." Jinora shined a bright smile at me, as if I wasn't just a hostage, and walked in the direction of a few happy crewsmen, sludging away and drinking as they worked

"Ren, Zine, Svei," Said men stood ata attention when Jinora came closer

"What do you need Jinora?" One of the men asked gulping down more of his rum

"Ren, show Mako here the ropes," She stepped aside and I slowly walked forward, still cautious of these…Pirates around me "Don't muss him up too much though eh Zine, Svei?"

"Of course not Jinora," Ren, a tallish boy who looked younger then I responded, sunkissed skin and amber locks, glowing hazel eyes, I scoffed at the thought of any of these children messing me up "If you need any help with anything else I'm here."

She gave a last wave as she walked away, head back in her book as she swayed across the ship over to around where Korra was obviously busy, but Jinora didn't seem to care. Neither did another boy, in fact, who jumped up and startled his new 'captain' by jumping on her back and gripping her, piggybacking her, and I was just as surprised when Korra didn't scold him, but merely had this wide grin as she swung him around…

She was a pirate?...

"Hey Mako!" Zine I think it was, he had short and cropped bluish black hair with blue eyes and fair skin, his smirk was directed at me as I humphed at him "Are you just gonna ogle Captain Korra or are you gonna do some of the work, aye?"

I almost rang the child neck, I wasn't, as he put it, ogling Korra Fair, he was merely…Observing his enemy for weaknesses.

And this new habit continued as he worked on her boat for another week or so, not noticing the transition from uncertainty to slight comfort on board.

.

.

.

Captains, contrary to modern belief, were actually democratically chosen through a process of voting. If they weren't ruthless enough then they could be voted away and a new captain could be chosen, same as to if they were too violent and blood thirsty, their crew would leave them and find another vessel stabler than their own.

Good thing Korra's a good captain right?

.

.

.

Today was the day. The day we docked deep in fire nation territory, the more exotic and breathless part anyways.

I was rudely awakened by the sound of Meelo, Ikki and Jinora's brother I had been introduced to earlier, screeching 'Land ho! It's a dock Korkor!' apparently besides being captain she was also the sailing master. Joy.

I yawned and stretched, slowly at first before gaining my bearing and ornery at being awoken early and quickly got up. I sighed remembering I was still sleeping in the swash and growled as I pulled on my shirt and boots, not bothering with the looks I was receiving as I walked out and towards Korra Fair.

"Where are we?" I asked politely, trying not to make my voice sound gruff with the sleep I was just shaken from

"Deep in Fire Nation territory, Skull Harbor I believe." She started shouting at a rigger to do his job as we neared port

"Are we near Republic City?" I tried as my hand slicked back my hair, still unsure about whether or not I should leave or not

"No…Er from the harbor I'd say it's a good few days away." She turned this time to look me in the eyes "If you leave you're not going to try and take me with you are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her curiously, she thought we were friends at this point, albeit her hospitality wasn't the worst she was still a pirate. Just like the ones that stole my parents from me. If it was in my power I think I probably would haul in Fair with me. If I left Bolin. That wasn't going to happen, never, ever would I leave my brother alone with pirates, as a hostage no doubt. "Yes." I spoke without hesitation

She chuckled and her blue eyes shined gently, I looked away to avoid looking her in the eyes "I'm glad you haven't gotten soft Kennedy. I expect you to be on my tail shortly after you leave." She nodded

"Right there Tenzin!" Korra moved away from me and ran to help the A.B.S and the riggers drop the lines and Tenzin with the equipment and where everyone should be and what they should be doing

Soon enough I joined in and was pulling masts with other people, I noticed Asami on my left pulling as well, and we eventually docked safely and with everyone still whole. Or at least I don't think anyone was hurt.

"Tenzin, get our trade ready. Asami, get the cabin boys moving. I'm going to go and find Tahno." Korra pulled a leather jacket with fur lining the hem tight around her and buckled it across her chest, gun and powder in the holster at her thigh and sword at her hip, she was moving when Asami grabbed her

"That snake? Your actually going to go and talk to him?" She was outraged, her voice was livid and now I was curious, who was Tahno?

"For old times sake Asami, he would be deathly unhappy and wouldn't let me live it down for the rest of my life." She looked around for an excuse and her eyes fell on me "Besides, I'll take Mako with me. Cap'n Mako over here won't let a single hair on my head get wet. Fire bender."

She really thinks I'm up for this? Really? Dumb girl…

"Whatever." Maybe I can scope her for weaknesses…

"See," Asami glowered at me and her eyes immediately softened back at her Captain "Come on Mako."

"…" I shrugged and allowed her to drag me off the boat, walking too quick for my liking, and onto the shore of Skull Harbor

.

.

.

Almost every damn alcohol seller and weapons smith we passed she just HAD to stop and I was almost fed up with her addiction to holding my arm to her as she took me about to all of her little trading partners and sighed.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

But I had to find a way to bring her back to headquarters with me, back to the Fuhrer.

"Mako, you don't mind if we visit my friend do you?" Not that she cared to ask him about his preferences any other time, why would she care now?

"I don't care. How long til we go back to Legend?" I grumbled as she pulled me down the now darkening streets, holding me tight

"Why do you keep hugging my arm Korra? It's annoying me."

"It looks better this way." She shrugged until she stopped moving, stopping in front of a place called 'Broken Bottle', and it surprised me when we walked in and I found out just what the place was exactly

A brothel. Korra fucking Fair took me to a brothel, a whore house. Maybe this was why she was wondering if we could stop. Was she gonna whore around..? Never thought she was the type…

"Korra, baby." A deep voice rung as Korra clenched my arm slightly tighter, I failed to notice her anxious anticipation as a man stepped out from behind a wooden pedestal and walked over to the Captain "You're here."

Oily hair falling stylishly to the left of his face and penetrating ice blue eyes gave this man a distinguished look, as well as his interesting attire.

"Yes." She was short and curt

"Who's your friend?" I lifted my head to meet his eyes and looked apathetically at the man

"Mako Kennedy." I retorted coolly in her stead

"Aah Avatar, careful of the company you keep, but I'm not one to judge as long as you pay." He shrugged but I noticed he began keeping a look on me "What's it for today? More like who…Bringing in your men? I could find a man to bed you, any of my men would be _dying_ to have sex with **the **Korra Fair…Unless you've already found one…"

I felt embarrassment begin crawling up my cheeks at the thought but Korra dismissed it accordingly "I've come for information about…"

"Aah, yes. But after I get my pay then you best be on your way uhvatar, your always causing trouble whenever you come by," His hand circled her waist and a hand reached lower to grope her "Not that I mind the trouble you bring…"

I set his hand aflame as soon as it connected with Korra's hindquarters and watched as he growled in pain. I stopped the fire and watched as he bended water on his hand. A water bender…I'd have to keep that in mind.

"Keep that to yourself." I growled as Korra grabbed Tahno's good hand

"Go find yourself a lucky wench Mako," She called as she walked up the stairs with Tahno directly behind her "I'll return soon."

"A lucky wench huh?" I walked around the establishment, seeing several slightly open doors and women giving pleasure to men as well as many noises I wasn't in the mood to hear, it was absolutely disgusting

Grunts and mewls of pleasure were ruining the semi good mood I was in.

As I passed an open keg I grabbed a mug and poured ale into the glass, continuing to the back of the brothel, I stepped outside through the backdoor.

It was night now, beautiful really, the stars were all out and not even the screams of joy from behind me could ruin it. I walked a little ways out, avoiding beggars on my way and walking wherever my feet carried me, when I stumbled on an underground operation.

Probably not very underground here, hell, no one cared about stuff like this here but I grunted and watched from the shadows as a man from what I identified as the Triple Threat Triad loading some truck full of goods, weed, illegal ale, and the sort. Honestly I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was.

Even more so when I heard Korra's name involved and my attention as gripped further, not for her sake, but for my own and Bolin's. If Korra was in trouble then essentially so was I through her.

"So she still hasn't killed him yet?" Voice full of wear and drowsiness

"No, they're at Tahno's wench house…" The other man responded hefting boxes and drinking his share of ale

"I would've thought after all the trouble Amon went through-" I gagged at the mention of Amon, what had my fuhrer done? He was an honorable man…

"Means we have to take out them ourselves eh?" I almost dropped my urn and backed a foot up, stubbing it on an inconveniently placed pile of rocks and dirt, causing attention to my position and the two men to look up and see me

"Shit!" I swore, took a turn, and almost ran directly into a much larger and burlier man than myself

"Mako Kennedy…We've been looking for you." One of the men from earlier commented as he strode over to me

I moved my arms, bending fire, aiming precisely yet somehow still missing them, they were more agile then they looked and I was immediately caught as men surrounded me. Shallow pants at my use of maneuvering and bending, I slumped in the arms holding me captive, slighted.

"Looks like our dog here didn't have much fight in him after all. Not sure why the fuhrer wants him dead."

"Not like he's actually a threat." Another chortled, spittle falling in his shaggy auburn beard

"You're not giving up this easily are you?" That voice, that annoyingly loud obnoxious voice that I was usually so hell bent on ignoring was here and I almost grinned

"Korra." Her name brought the fire back in me as she stood head cocked, hands positioned on her hips curiously

"You got caught by these oafs?" She teased and I gulped, breathing away my embarrassment with a glare as the men started rushing to meet her

"Shut up.." I retorted

"Is that what you say to your savior?" She ducked and moved away from every attempt to catch her, her flexibility showing as she leaned all the way to the ground and back avoiding a mans close call

"You're not my savior…" I grumbled struggling to get out of the man's hold, using my flame and everything

"Nah ah!" She leaped in front of me and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a spin with her "I'll get my reward later." She stuck her tongue out at me and started using the moisture in the air to create whips and I joined, bursting flowers of pyre

"Korra focus! Agni!" I punched a man in the gut as she struck him as well

"I am." She kicked a man in the gut and I rejoined her at her side

"Doesn't look like it." I scoffed, knocking a man out, charring his skin

"Mako!" I felt a woman behind me punch me and she hurriedly lept behind me

I heard her curse but the next moment the earth encaged the other man and I heard yowls of excruciating pain, the scent of burning flesh evident in the air.

How the fuck did they just get swallowed up by the ground and burned alive?!

"Mako lets go." I heard her calmly begin walking away, her hair no longer in its ponytail as before but falling unevenly below her shoulders

"Korra…The hell was that?" I needed answers, now, and those men didn't help anything either. There was evidence something happened…What if it was tied to us?!

"Let's go…I'll explain it later…Mako hurry your ass up!" She barked and I reluctantly followed, her voice was hoarse and I almost felt a bit worried about it

.

.

.

After climbing the ladder of power, Amon has been at the top of the navy for the past ten years, proving himself strategically and ruthlessly when challenged for his spot as fuhrer. Despite who he is, honor and humility in all, he has secrets that keep him at the top among other reasons. Everyone to challenge his leadership is either dead or might as well be.

.

.

.

Appears I was correct when I thought something was wrong with Fair, she had taken a hit the ribs and they were bruised…Because of me…

I shouldn't feel sorry for her, she chose what she did and it was her own fault for the repercussions, but why had she taken a hit for me? Me?

Said woman in question was sleeping next to me in a spare room in Tahno's whore house, to say the least I was extremely uncomfortable with the closeness of us, but she had insisted before passing out almost on top of me. The floor didn't look very clean, a splash of white in my vision reaffirmed that and I sighed uncomfortably. She really should be more careful.

When we had come in here Tahno started making a fit about bringing in trouble before making her takeoff her shirt and check on it. I don't know how I managed to stay in the room, I could've run and taken Bolin away from them…

"Mako." Her voice pulled me out of my reverie and I looked down at her, the moon was coloring her skin, blue eyes glowing in the light from the window, body so vulnerable

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything those men were talking about?" I should've known that was what she was going to ask about, I should've prepared myself

"They were talking about my fuhrer, Amon, they were mentioning you too. Something about killing someone…" My hand gripped my forehead forcibly and I strained to remember what else I had heard them say

"Shit…And now you're in it too…" She knew something I didn't, I was sure of it, and I was going to change that

Grabbing her wrist I tugged her lightly, gaining her attention she looked up at me through those aquamarine eyes, I gruffly mumbled;

"What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure I know myself…" My new captain turned her hand so she was holding my wrist as well and started moving closer to me, making me feel even more out of place "I do know they wanted me to kill you though…on my ship earlier…"

Her mouth was near my ear, whispering gently, I scolded myself for not being able to gain control of my own body.

"Why? How do you know that..?" That was an important part of the puzzle I needed to piece together to get some answers, I was willing to play along to know what she knew "They wouldn't do that."

"Mako…" She groaned, I could tell she didn't want to continue with our current topic, but I pressed. My free hand tracing her thigh slowly, trying to distract her

"I don't know-" She gulped as I breathed on her neck, seducing was something I wasn't unfamiliar with "Tell me Mako, what were you doing before you came aboard my ship? Maybe he was trying to get you out of the way…"

I growled, my skin heating up at her sentence, my commander was a good man! He strove for equality in everything he did! I heard her grunt softly and press her chest against mine, I almost grunted myself, I couldn't deny she was well endowed and a good looking woman. Korra's hand started exploring me and I found myself craving her touch. Not a good sign, I bit my lip regaining myself and composing myself before replying.

"Korra, that's my Fuhrer…My boss. You realize what you're saying right?" I coolly stated, this…She hopefully better not be going where I thought she was with this…

"What if it was him? If I had proof? What if he intentionally did that…" She was confusing me even more than before, why would he want me dead? Why!

"Just…Forget it. Let me sleep." She lifted herself from me and turned her back to me before settling once more on the bed, in sleep

Dammit…I was close to getting answers…

I looked at her lit body, beautiful really, bruises and cuts that framed her beautiful still. But still, I couldn't afford think like that in what now seemed to be becoming a battle, she was a pirate I needed to turn in. That was all we would ever be.

That was what I should've been thinking of when I went to sleep.

.

I woke up to someone shaking and thrashing, calling my name hurriedly

"Mako. Mako!" Korra Fair stood in her bindings and leather slacks dragging me out of a really comfy bed with a speed that I stumbled into

"Korra…" I was groggy with sleep and barely processing what was going on "The fu…"

She pulled me out the door, we were halfway down the stairs when I glanced and saw naval men investigating the building. I let out a confused hnn and let her lead me forward, we had almost made it to the door when I felt myself jerked back by a steady hand

"Excuse me-" I whirled around to meet the person that had grabbed me with a fist of my own, sending him pummeling backwards I yawned and glared at the people around me, the equipped men looking at me as if I had grown a second head

Men equipped with masks and dark green and black uniforms, the ones my old lackeys used to wear back at headquarters. These men were from headquarters…

"Captain Kennedy of the twelfth expeditionary." The voice of a man I hadn't seen in ages voiced cheerily as he stepped into view,

"Actually it's the first." I muttered dryly in return he clapped me on the back

"Mako you never change," I saw Korra tense from the corner of my eye but ignored her, this was one of my generals

"Good to see you Iroh." I smirked, Korra couldn't get away now, not with all of my men here

"Mistress Fair, you're here as well…" Mistress..?

"Iroh." She stiffly responded, my general slowly walked over to her and leaned down

"Your mother sends her regards." He chuckled as her face flustered and I studied the situation

"Go fuck yourself." She released, water clouding the bottom of the brothel

"No fighting in my brothel Fairess! You either uniforms! I'll have you all thrown out!" Tahno exclaimed from another room

"By who? Us?" Iroh strutted outside, Korra on his heels, before the two began a violent dance, the other men joining in

I stood, still by the sight, Korra was good, a grand fighter even, but against that many enemies and Iroh? She was going to die, this wasn't a fair fight, there was no honor in the way they were now fighting-No, this wasn't fighting…They were beating Korra…That's just…I should help her or they're going to rip her to shreds-

What..?

Why would I want to…

After deciding I couldn't stop, I was about to commit treason… For a pirate I was close to dragging in…Agni help me.

Gaining speed from a newfound valor, I started walking forward, my pace got larger with every step, until I was directly behind Iroh. Using my momentum I jumped and connected my heel with his spine, a deafening crack was heard and joined Korra in the fight.

"Mako?" She asked hesitantly as she made a water lock whip and started throwing the men away from her

"Korra we've gotta go, we need to get back to your ship." He dodged a punch but took a graze to his side

"Your not getting away Fair! Not now that I've got you!" Iroh moved forward, his coat raising behind him, as he punched and struck at her with flaming appendages

"But how are we going to lose them?" She dodged, unable to continue bending as she had to think only on evasive as the men as well as Iroh now tried to overpower her

"Haven't gotten that far yet-" He growled as they almost collided

"I've got an idea!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the battle, curses flying from behind them, and made their way through empty alleyways

"Korra, they're just gonna catch up to us at the harbor!" He groaned inwardly, they were probably already on their way to intercepting them-

Oh.

They stood at Legend and she didn't stop sprinting all the while,

"Pull the anchor! Do we have everyone?!" Korra demanded, immediately heading up to the wheel, already putting her hat on her head

"We finished earlier, Tenzin was wanting to go buy some-" Asami began as Korra cut her off

"No one's leaving now, we need all hands on deck!" She began moving her hands, the anchor had already been risen, and she was propelling them slowly but surely off from port

"Korra, what can I do to help?!" I exclaimed, making my way through a few people who were running, readying canons at Lin's demand and checking things on board

"Actually," She hesitated for a moment before continuing "If you could steer us, I need to check on something…"

I gaped at her slightly before nodding quickly "Yeah, I can do that.." She trusts me enough to…Let me steer us out? She doesn't think I'll turn her in…She trusts me…

I gulped before hardening my thoughts, getting out was going to be a challenge, and a lot of hard work seeing's how we were about to be followed by the Navy. To make matters worse we weren't aware of how many men and ships they had, and they thought I was siding with Korra. But in a weird way I guess I kinda was, am, aren't I..?

Over the yelling and screaming I wondered why I was helping her, why I was putting my neck on the line for this girl…This **pirate** nonetheless against my own…My kin and my navy…

All for Korra Fair.

.

.

.

Damn. Its Cood9 here! I'm coming back with a bang and a new name ;D I'm going to try, seriously, to keep writing, maybe even broaden my horizons, try new stuff!

But back to this. I've been working on this for a while, adding little bits and pieces until finally all of this came together. I've been wanting to make a pirate AU for a while so *shrugs* what do you guys think of it? Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you guys for whatever followers I still have sticking to me, even though it's been a while, thank you.

R&R

Love INVISIUS


End file.
